


Tale of the Estranged

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Poor Peter Parker, Self-Hatred, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Peter is tired of his father's absence, but he can't help but fall for his charm.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	Tale of the Estranged

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! This doesn't end happy. Peter is messed UP and Tony is a jerk. Seriously poor Peter.

Peter sat on his bed. He could hear May and Tony arguing through the door. 

"I'm tired of making excuses for you, Tony," May said, "you're either here for Peter or you're not. Pick one."

"I'm  _ trying _ !" Tony argued back, voice desperate: "I am trying my hardest. It's been tough lately, with Stark Industries, with Pepper and Morgan, with it all. Please, I promise I'm here for Peter now."

May said, "That's not good enough."

There was silence for the first time since Tony knocked on the apartment door. 

Peter looked to his bedroom door, his eyes filling with tears. He trapped his sobs in his throat, desperately trying to hide his emotions from himself. Maybe if he didn't acknowledge the pain it would go away. But life is never that simple, not for Peter anyway.

Peter cried into his sweater sleeve, trying to muffle the noise that ripped from his throat. He had tried to be happy - for May, for Tony - but sorrow broke through the walls he put up. Peter pulled his knees up to his chest, letting himself cry. 

A tentative knock on his door made Peter look up.

"Yeah?" Peter resented how his voice sounded so broken.

The door slowly opened, it was Tony who looked contrite. He gave Peter a solemn smile, "Hey, kid."

"Hi," Peter said, resolutely staring at his hands. Peter felt like a porcelain doll falling from a shelf ready to shatter into a million pieces. He risked a glance at Tony who only stared at him. At least Tony had enough decency to look guilty. 

Tony said, "I'm sorry. I can't really say anything else besides that. I am just so sorry."

"I've heard this song before," Peter joked through a wet laugh.

Tony's face was pulled into a frown and Peter stared down at his hands. Tony sat on the bed, a few inches away from Peter. Peter’s entire body went tense. 

Peter asked, “Why do you keep coming back?” His voice was soft, almost weak, as stray tears fell from his lashes. Tony looked at him, dark eyes pooled with sorrow. 

“I love you,” Tony said. 

Peter huffed, anger rising to the surface, “You say that every time!”

“And I mean it every time,” Tony said.

“Do you?” Peter said, turning to face Tony: “Do you  _ really  _ mean that? Because it honestly seems like there’s a thousand other things that you love more than  _ me _ .”

The silence was loud for a few seconds, both parties quite unsure of what to say. 

“Of course I love you, Peter,” Tony said, “I promise that I’m here for real this time.”

Peter’s face twitched, silence, once again, flooded the room. Peter’s mind raced, each thought more panicked than the last. He thought about every other time Tony had promised, broken that promise, then came back - months later - begging for forgiveness. Peter found himself unable to say anything except for:

“I don’t believe you.”

Tony begged, “Peter,  _ please _ , I promise.”

“You always promise,” Peter sniffed, “you always promise me that you’ll try and then you never do! I’m so tired of this. Please just be honest for once in your life and admit it: you never loved me. The only time you come over is to…  _ use  _ me.”

Tony's voice was frantic as he said, "I  _ do _ love you. Please  _ one _ more chance, just one. I promise that'll be different."

Peter felt his resolve buckling under Tony’s seemingly genuine eyes. The silence was heavy, drowning Peter.

“I’ll text you every day,” Tony said, voice raw with sincerity, “ _ call _ you every day, hang out with you whenever I can, I’ll go to PTA meetings, do whatever it takes to prove to you that I care.”

Peter rubbed his forehead, pillars of skepticism crumbling under the weight of Tony’s empty reassurances. He looked up at Tony, those big, dark brown eyes filled with genuine apology and promise. Peter looked back at him, begging, he knew he wasn’t strong enough to do the whole dance and routine again. Tony was a drug, addictive and exciting, but dangerous, lethal. Peter couldn’t help the way his walls collapsed, he wasn’t strong enough to say no to Tony.

Peter sighed, resigned, “Okay, I… I’ll give you one more chance.”

“Thank you, Peter, I know I don’t deserve it,” Tony said, “but I swear on everything that this time will be different, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter said, a soft spark of hope igniting in his chest. Maybe, this time, he’d really have a relationship with his father, instead of the pain and misery often given to him instead. Maybe, Peter might actually get the chance to have a family, a father who doesn’t abandon him. Maybe, this time, Tony meant it.

A sharp, two-pronged knock on the door made both of them look up.

“Come in,” Peter called.

May came in and said, “I’m going out with some friends, can you handle yourself?”

“Yes,” Peter said, “I’m not a kid, May.”

May smiled, “I know.” She closed the door gently behind her.

Tony joked, “Hypocrite.”

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, “You’re one to talk about hypocrisy.”

“You got me there,” Tony agreed.

Peter snorted. Tony and Peter walked into the living room, where May was already gone. 

“Maybe I should stay here,” Tony said, sitting down on the couch, “just in case anything happens.”

Peter sat down next to Tony, “Very responsible of you, so what did you do with  _ my _ Tony? Unless you have ulterior motives.”

“Haha,” Tony said, “I can be responsible when I want to.”

Peter shook his head, turning on the TV, “You don’t have a responsible bone in your washed-up celebrity body.”

“Wow,” Tony laughed, shocked, “I can’t believe you have the audacity- washed up? I’m am… you have no idea what you just messed with, kid.”

Peter smiled, “I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t fight the elderly.”

“The  _ elderly _ ?” Tony said, “Kid, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Peter laughed, “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

Tony had a wide smile, shaking his head, he sat back into the couch. He laughed again, “Elderly.”

“Yep,” Peter said, popping the ‘p’.

Peter was watching whatever trashy reality show was on when a throw pillow hit him square in the face. He laughed as Tony tackled him on the couch.

“If I were elderly could I do this?” Tony asked while tickling Peter. He tried to pry Tony’s fingers off of him.

Peter was giggling, “Stop it, Tony!” He pushed on Tony’s toned chest and abs in a desperate, futile attempt for mercy.

“Or what?” Tony asked, playfully kissing Peter’s forehead and jawline. 

Peter laughed unwittingly as Tony’s hands continued their assault, “Please, stop it!”

“Say you’re sorry,” Tony demanded.

Peter shook his head, still laughing uncontrollably, “Never!”

Peter managed to use his foot to kick Tony off. Tony landed back on the couch with a dad noise. He smiled at Peter, dark chocolate eyes glittering. 

Peter sat up. Tony adjusted himself and sat up so that he was facing Peter. They both were only a breath away from each other.

Tony said, voice rough from laughter, “You’re very beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Peter said, his face heating up. He knew where this was going. 

Tony leaned in and kissed Peter on the lips. Peter immediately accepted, hands wrapping around Tony’s neck and Tony’s hands wrapping around Peter’s back. The kiss was deep, passionate, filled with a fire that burned brighter and wilder than a forest fire. Peter moaned into a kiss and Tony pulled back.

Tony leaned in and kissed Peter on the neck. It sent electric excitement throughout Peter’s body and lit him up like the fourth of July. One of Tony’s hands slipped under Peter’s loose science pun shirt. Tony’s hand was a viperous snake slithering, groping and claiming every inch of Peter until it was sated.

Peter knew that Tony only loved him if he got something out of it. That’s the way Tony’s always been and always will be. Only in the dead of night, where the heat of sex and arousal made them reckless, would Tony ever truly love him. Peter knew he was naive, to think it was love instead of lust, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell himself the truth.

Peter was muffling small, desperate noises beneath Tony.

“C’mon,” Tony urged, tugging at the hem of Peter’s shirt, “let’s get this stuffy thing off you, huh?”

Peter nodded, breathless, sitting up and tugging off the shirt. He abandoned it somewhere on the floor. Peter sat up and pulled Tony down into another kiss. Peter lead, slow and romantic, each movement intimate and meaningful. They both pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes. Peter’s entire focus landed on Tony. The entire world faded into obscurity as Tony and Peter’s eyes met.

Tony promised, “I’ll take care of you.”

And Peter believed him. 

Tony laid Peter down against the couch cushions. He traveled down from Peter’s bare torso to his - rather, unfortunately - covered up thighs. 

Peter’s jeans were hastily taken off of him.

Tony sat back to admire the view. Peter was wearing nothing but his underwear. Tony, being the jerk he is, snapped the elastic band of Peter’s boxer briefs. Peter squeaked and lightly smacked Tony’s bicep. Tony laughed and pulled off Peter’s underwear like he was unwrapping a much awaited present.

Peter’s face was a soft pink. Adorable as usual. Tony leaned down and kissed Peter’s hips and used one hand to rub Peter’s inner thigh. Peter spread his legs easily, like it was his second nature.

Peter moaned as Tony’s lips landed everywhere but his aching dick. 

“I bet you’ll be good, real good,” Tony whispered, voice dark and rough, “you seem like the cockslut type.”

Peter said, breathless with pleasure, “Yeah, Tony.”

Peter spread and raised his legs, basically folding himself in half. Tony started fingering Peter with a lubed up digit. Peter, however, wasn’t new to this by a long shot, so Tony continued with three fingers soon enough. Eventually, Tony deemed Peter stretched enough. 

Tony said, “We’re gonna do it doggy.”

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed, but he complied anyway. Tony grabbed a fistful of Peter’s fluffy brown curls and growled, “You don’t give me attitude, you little whore.”

“Yes, Tony,” Peter choked out, letting out a sigh of relief when Tony released him.

Peter let out a soft moan when he felt Tony’s tip against his entrance. Tony pushed into him, filling Peter deeper and deeper. Every inch of Tony’s cock rubbed against Peter’s walls perfectly. The stretch of Tony’s incredible dick made Peter pleasantly sore. 

Tony slowly pulled out, then slammed back in, lurching Peter forward. Peter let out a strangled moan as Tony roughly thrust into his ass. Tony fucked into him brutally, the pace was possessive and animalistic, Peter cried into his forearm, he arched his back in just the right way that Tony hit all his pleasure spots. Peter cried in pleasure, begging for a release.

Tony growled, “You got mad daddy issues, huh? The only time your dad likes you is when he’s balls deep in you.”

Peter didn’t respond, his mind too fogged with pleasure. A sharp spank to the ass grounded him, though. Peter moaned, “ _ Tony _ .”

“Such a useless dumb, cockslut,” Tony said, slowing his thrusts, “say it, tell me what you are.”

“I’m a useless, dumb, cockslut,” Peter repeated through wrecked moans.

Peter’s body was aflame with pleasure. He could barely think beyond Tony’s long cock dragging in and out of him, fucking him into endless oblivion. 

Peter could feel it, white-hot pleasure, burning him and claiming him. Swallowing him whole, he could feel it from the flush in his face to the throbbing in his cock. Tony fucking into him, pleasuring his prostate ruthlessly, it was pushing Peter to the finish line quicker than he’d like.

“Tony,” Peter moaned, through the haze of relentless pleasure, “I’m going to cum.”

Tony growled, “Yeah, my dumb little slut’s going to cum on my cock, huh? You’re such a whore for your dad.”

The pleasure was overwhelming, cascading over him like ocean tides, brutal, uncaring, relentless. Peter cried into his elbow as he came on Tony’s dick. It was endless pleasure, brutal and rough as Tony fucked Peter until his own release. It was a flood of hot pleasure inside of Peter’s wrecked body.

Peter’s moans were strangled and desperate, still sensitive. Tony slowly pulled out of Peter. 

“I’ll clean your mess up,” Tony said.

Peter let out an acknowledging huff.

* * *

When May came back to the apartment, Tony and Peter were sitting on the couch watching a game show on the TV. 

“Sorry,” May apologized, “my friend got broken up with, she was devastated. It called for an emergency girls night.”

“It’s no problem,” Tony said, “I think I’m going to be there more often for Peter now.”

Peter looked down at his hands in his lap. May smiled at him and walked over, “Did you have fun with Tony, Peter?”

“More than you could ever know,” Peter said, smiling. The smile was a mask, a mask he often wore when Tony was around.

Tony walked out of the apartment, giving May and Peter one more perfunctory wave goodbye. Peter watched the door close.

Peter’s entire world fizzled into nothingness. Tony never meant it, that he’d be there for Peter. Tony didn’t need Peter. But Peter depended on Tony. Without Tony, Peter was a servant without a master, an unrequited lover doomed to walk the ends of the Earth without the one they were meant to be. Peter was chained to someone who would never return his affections. 

It burned and raged in his stomach, Peter knew his heart was broken in half. A puzzle with a missing puzzle piece. Peter was broken, weak, empty, but Tony fixed him, made him stronger, and filled him. Whenever Peter was with Tony, he felt like he could do anything, conquer everyone, rule the world. But Everytime Tony left through the apartment door, he left behind Peter.

And Peter was left wondering why he wouldn’t ever be good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you liked it! Talk to me at starker-oasis sometime! And here is all the love just for you! 💕


End file.
